Tenshi
by Alison224
Summary: Serena drops from the sky carrying a baby. Vegeta finds her and gets stuck taking care of her. What will develop from their constant fighting? Will the DBZ gang find out about Serena's past and why is she in the DBZ world anyway?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Dragon Ball Z, or Serena from Sailor Moon. I do own Will and the plot as well as... the DISCLAIMER!! I hope you like this fic, I do so far. Please read and review!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~  
  
Tenshi  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of training, when he sensed a powerful ki level rise quickly and then plummet.  
  
"Huh?! What was that?" The surprised Saiyin asked himself with no answers. He almost continued training, but curiosity got the better of him, and he went to check out what might have given off such a high ki level.  
  
Vegeta quickly flew over a mountain, before picking up the nearly imperceptible energy level. He looked all around, but couldn't see anyone, before averting his eyes upwards to see if what ever it was, could be in the air. He was rewarded. The being giving off the ki, was dropping, and steadily. *Why doesn't it just fly?* Vegeta asked himself confused. The handsome prince, flew over to where the object was falling, and caught it seconds before it would have landed. It, was a young woman, and a beautiful one at that. She had shoulder length honey blond hair that was so shiny it sparkled. The goddess had peach skin, and cheeks that looked like they had been kissed by roses. She was light, and looked hardly capable of giving off such a significant ki level. Her eyes were closed, but Vegeta guessed she was probably around nineteen or twenty years old. What surprised him even more upon closer inspection, was she was holding a child very protectively to her chest.   
  
After flying at top speed to Bulma's house, Vegeta delivered the young woman and child into Bulma's care, and then sat down to watch t.v. Ten minutes after her initial inspection of the two strange people given to her by Vegeta, Bulma pushed her aqua hair out of her face. The baby wouldn't stop crying, and she was starting to get a headache. Bulma walked quickly into the living room, and upon seeing Vegeta occupying the room, Bulma grabbed the baby and deposited him into Vegeta's care.  
  
The short man looked at the babe in his lap and scowled. Amazingly, the baby ceased his   
caterwauling, and looked at Vegeta with interest. Vegeta changed his expression into a different scowl, and the baby smiled. Vegeta then began a series of scowls and smirks, getting the baby to laugh at his every face. When the baby became bored at looking at Vegeta, he turned towards the t.v. with mute interest.  
  
"You probably want to watch a kid's show, not ultimate fighting, huh?" Vegeta asked the baby. Vegeta grabbed the remote and quickly scanned the channels before finding a strange show with a blue cartoon dog, and a dorky young man wearing a green striped shirt and khaki pants. "Perfect, I bet you like this," Vegeta commented to his companion who looked at the t.v. and laughed. The two sat like that for about twenty minutes before Bulma reappeared.  
  
"How is she? Is she all right?" Vegeta asked trying not to sound worried, but failing. Bulma looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yes, she's fine. If you hadn't caught her though, she'd probably be dead. What happened again?" The blue haired woman asked inquisitively.  
  
"I was training as usual, when I felt an enormous ki level rocket and then just drop to nearly nonexistence. So, I went over to see what it was that was giving off that kind of power, when the girl and the brat dropped into my arms. So, I flew them here and here we are." Bulma pondered over the information silently.  
  
"Well, she'll probably wake up within the hour," Bulma stopped speaking and looked over that the baby who was sitting in Vegeta's lap, watching t.v. "how did you get him to stop crying? I couldn't for the life of me." Vegeta tried his hardest to look disgusted, but Bulma could see right through his guise.  
  
"Don't know, I guess the brat likes me. They all lack common sense, that's why they can be killed so easily." Bulma shrugged the annoying man off and turned around heading back for the medical room she had placed the young woman to sleep.  
  
TBC If people want it to be. I hope you like it. It's my first DBZ/Sailor Moon, X-over lol. Chapters will get longer I promise. ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


End file.
